


Kuromahi Week

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KuroMahi Week, M/M, Tickling, most of these are gonna be G in rating, really domestic type kinda prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: These are gonna be my writings for kuromahi week for 2017 on tumblr. It will keep updating until the week is up!Here's the link for the stuff on kuromahi week: http://kuromahiweek.tumblr.com/post/164694536581/welcome-to-the-first-kuromahi-week-an-entire





	1. Firsts/Domestic

To say Kuro was nervous was an understatement. It was more like deathly anxious. The day before, Mahiru had asked if he wanted to go out with him on a dinner date, and even though they had many dates before this one, Kuro just wanted to look nice for a change. So, it came to the predicament of choosing what to wear. Biting his thumbnail, the Servamp glanced down at the many clothes that were scattered along Mahiru’s bed. There were many options, but Kuro seriously had no idea what to pick. Why was choosing clothing so troublesome?

“Kuro? Are you okay in there? You’re awfully quiet…?” Glancing towards the door quickly as he heard Mahiru’s voice, the Servamp watched guiltily as the door opened, and a nicely dressed Mahiru came in, looking at Kuro in concern. Looking his Eve up and down, Kuro couldn’t help but be jealous on how Mahiru dresses up so nicely, and so quickly as well. The brunet was wearing a striped orange long sleeved shirt, which was tucked into his dark grey skinny jeans, and when Kuro glanced down, he noticed the Eve had dark orange converse sneakers on. “Oh? Are you having trouble deciding what to wear? Don’t worry Kuro, you look great in anything. So, try not to overthink it, okay? Try to think of something casual?”

“O-okay…thanks Mahiru,” Kuro muttered, glancing at the clothes again as a blush filled his cheeks. Glancing back at Mahiru, Kuro rubbed the back of his neck as the boy’s sunshine like smile practically lit up the room, before he left out the door to give Kuro some privacy. Sighing, Kuro took a deep breath to calm himself, before he gave the scattered clothes another slow once over. “Casual…let’s see.”

Slowly picking out light grey skinny jeans, Kuro set them aside, before picking out a thin band t-shirt that was faded black in color, and a dark blue and black flannel button up. Slipping his old clothes off, Kuro put on fresh boxers, before tugging on his skinny jeans, jumping up and down to get them past his hips, before tugging on the black shirt, and flannel button up. Leaving the button up open, Kuro glanced at himself in the stand-up mirror, before noticing a beanie that was thrown across Mahiru’s dresser.

“…Okay…” Kuro mumbled, giving himself a up and down once over, while he tugged the beanie on his head. Letting out a breath, Kuro turned towards the door, and slowly walked towards it. Opening it slowly, the Servamp stepped out of Mahiru’s room, and quietly stepped towards the living room. Feeling another presence, Mahiru turned in his seat on the couch, and gasped as he took in Kuro’s outfit. “…U-um…w-what do you think?”

“Kuro…it’s fantastic! You look great!” Mahiru gasped, standing up to make his way towards the nervous Servamp. Cupping his cheeks, Mahiru smiled softly at Kuro’s anxious eyes, before pressing a light kiss to his lips. Pulling away, Mahiru grinned at him, and lightly rubbed his thumbs under Kuro’s eyes. “Seriously Kuro. You look amazing.”

“S-such a pain…” Kuro stuttered out, before leaning into the Eve for a hug, burying his face in the teen’s neck. Snorting, Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck, while Kuro’s wrapped around his waist. After a minute, Kuro felt calm enough to pull away, before he glanced at his black high-top converse near the door of the apartment. “A-are you ready to go?”

“Whenever you are,” Mahiru snickered out, giving Kuro, yet another, bright smile. Scratching the back of his neck, Kuro walked over towards the door, and slipped on the converse and tying them while Mahiru got his keys and wallet. Standing up, Kuro took another deep breath as Mahiru stepped towards him, opening the door. “Okay, let’s go!”

Taking the Servamp’s hand, Mahiru cackled as Kuro stumbled out the door with a squeak and flushed face. Getting his balance back, Kuro sighed, and held onto Mahiru’s hand, brushing his thumb against the Eve’s knuckles. Smiling at this, Mahiru swung their arms back and forth, and since Mahiru looked like he was already have a good time, Kuro couldn’t help but let a small smile ruse on his face, as they made their way towards their date destination.


	2. Trust/Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kuromahi week. Anyway, this is the more hurt/comfort fic, but it ends super fluffy

Sitting up as fast as he could, Mahiru gasped for breath as the blankets constricted his legs, and the last remnants of his nightmare sat fresh in his mind. Glancing around the darkness of his room, Mahiru noticed Kuro was nowhere to be found, and he felt his heart to start to pound heavily in his chest. Shoving the covers off of him, Mahiru shakily stood up, and slowly made his way towards the door of his room.

“K-Kuro?” Mahiru whispered, opening the door, and slowly stepping out. Swallowing, the Eve glanced around the dark hallway, before he noticed the dancing lights of the television flashing in the living room. Holding his breath, Mahiru wrapped his arms around himself as he quietly made his way towards the dimly lit room, and when the teen peeked in, he noticed Kuro on the couch, watching some sort of anime movie. “…K-Kuro?”

“Mahiru?” Hearing the shaky voice of his Eve, Kuro turned around, and frowned when he noticed Mahiru looking at him anxiously. Examining his Eve more, the Servamp noticed his skin was as pale as a ghost, and his body was trembling in fear. This did not look like the Mahiru he knew. Motion the boy over lazily, Kuro watched as Mahiru practically darted towards him, sitting as close as he could to the Servamp, before resting his head on the other male’s shoulder. “What happened? You look…terrible.”

Shaking his head, Mahiru tightened his fist on Kuro’s pajama top, and just snuggled closer to the Servamp. Furrowing his brow, Kuro brought his arm around his Eve’s waist, and gently tugged him closer. Burying his face in Kuro’s shoulder, Mahiru took in Kuro’s scent, and trembled as tears started to fall down his face. Feeling his shirt becoming wet with tears, Kuro brought the brunet closer, and just kept silent as Mahiru sobbed out the fear he was feeling when he was woken up. Once Mahiru’s sobs turned to whimpers and sniffles, Kuro rubbed his side up and down.

“Nightmare?” Kuro questioned, waiting patiently for his Eve to answer. When Mahiru shakily nodded, Kuro frowned, and gently pushed the teen away to look him in the eyes. Seeing Mahiru’s bloodshot, swollen eyes filled with tears, Kuro bit his lip, and gently cupped the boy’s face, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. Sniffling, Mahiru wrapped his hands around Kuro’s wrists, and leaned into his warm touch. “Can you tell me what it was about…or do you not want to talk about it?”

“C-could I just…stay here with you for a while? P-please?” Mahiru whimpered, reaching out for his Servamp again. Kuro nodded softly, and situated them, so that Mahiru could bury his face in his chest while Kuro could keep his arm around the Eve’s waist, tangling their legs together. Snuggling closer to Kuro, Mahiru clung to his shirt, and slowly closed his eyes as the waves of sleep began to overcome him again. “T-thank you…Kuro.”

Glancing down at the teen, Kuro noticed how Mahiru’s breathing evened out, and the last of his tears finally stopped. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kuro snuggled Mahiru closer to him, before a realization came to him. This was the first time Mahiru had let him see him like this. Knowing his Eve, Kuro knew that Mahiru never liked people seeing him upset. Observing the boy again, Kuro pressed a small kiss to his hair, and pulled the Eve closer. He hated seeing Mahiru like this, but the Servamp couldn’t help but feel as if he crossed some kind of important milestone for Mahiru to trust him to see him like that. Shaking the thought from his head, Kuro carefully turned off the television, before holding Mahiru closer and closing his eyes, letting himself join his Eve in a now peaceful slumber.


	3. Tough Love/Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of kuromahi week. This is a hurt/comfort fic today.

Even though Mahiru knew that Kuro was the Servamp of Sloth, the Eve would’ve thought that the neet would show some gratitude about having a place to live and have things to actually eat, but the Servamp showed no such thing. The times Mahiru would come from any place, he would come back home to see empty potato chip bags, half drank pop cans, empty ramen containers, and discarded candy wrappers scattered all over his once clean floor, and his lazy Servamp would be in the middle of the mess, paying no attention to it, playing video games. After the sixth time Mahiru had come home to the mess, the Eve felt something in him snap as he surveyed the dirty floor.

“…” Keeping silent, Mahiru toed off his shoes, and dragged his socked feet towards Kuro, who was still watching the anime until Mahiru stood in front of it with a blank expression. Blinking lazily, Kuro glanced up to look at his Eve to question him, but as he noticed Mahiru’s expression, the Servamp froze. Swallowing, Kuro kept his eyes on the silent brunet until the boy dropped the groceries that were in his hand, to the floor, and wordlessly walked towards his bedroom. “…”

“Mahiru?” Kuro called out, getting up slowly to follow his Eve. Hearing the bedroom door slam shut, Kuro winced, and cautiously walked up to the door, silently listening. Feeling a wave of something go through their bond, Kuro stepped back, and glanced towards the living room. He knew Mahiru was upset about something…but what? Sighing, the Servamp rubbed the back of his neck, and slowly made his way back towards the living room, but as he got there, Kuro jumped slightly as something crackled underneath his barefoot. Glancing down, Kuro noticed an empty potato chip bag, and as he surveyed the whole room, a realization began to make itself known in the Servamp’s thoughts. “…what a pain…I screwed up…didn’t I?”

Thinking back, Kuro remembered all the messes he made of Mahiru’s apartment, and how the Eve would come home and shriek at him about making a mess. However, the past few times Mahiru only kept silent, and cleaned up without saying a word to the Servamp…or even looking him in the eyes. Feeling a heavy boulder of guilt begin to blossom in his chest, Kuro placed his hands in his jacket, and turned towards Mahiru’s closed bedroom door again. He really did mess up. Not once did the Servamp think to thank Mahiru for all that he has done to make this place feel like a home for Kuro.

“Looks like I got some stuff to take care of…what a drag though,” Kuro sighed, stepping towards the kitchen to grab some garbage bags. Opening them up, Kuro slowly went around the room, picking up the discarded bags of empty food, and throwing them in the garbage bags. Once the floor was spotless from any food bags, Kuro pulled the trash out of the apartment, before coming back in to see Mahiru’s grocery bags still lying on the floor. Picking them up, Kuro carried them to the kitchen, and lined up all the items on the counters. Noticing his favorite ramen amoung the items, Kuro swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as the one item he loved was almost mocking him. “…I really need to fix this…even if it is a pain.”

Storing the items away from their proper places, Kuro left his ramen on the counter as he took the broom and dustpan and began to sweep the living room, picking up any crumbs he had left. Once the floor looked semi decent, Kuro placed the cleaning materials back in their original spot, before taking off his jacket. Wiping off the slight shine of sweat from his forehead, Kuro sighed, and slowly made his way back towards the kitchen.

“Hm?” Rolling on his back, Mahiru wiped off the tear stains on his cheeks as more clouded his eyes. However, that was not what disturbed the Eve. Sitting up, Mahiru sniffed through his stuffy nose as the scent of food wavered into his room. Getting up slowly, the Eve made his way towards his bedroom door, and silent opened it. “…what is he doing now?!”

Moving out of his room, Mahiru walked quietly in the living room, and was shocked to see the floor was clean. Sure, there was still a few crumbs on the floor, but it was cleaned. Swallowing, Mahiru let his eyes gravitate towards the kitchen, before he tip toed towards it. Peeking around the door frame, Mahiru noticed that the groceries he dropped were put away, and Kuro stood by the counter, making his ramen with a sullen expression. Deciding to make himself known, Mahiru tapped the frame, and watched as Kuro glanced at him quickly with wide eyes.

“Mahiru…” Kuro began, but as he noticed his Eve’s tear clouded hazel eyes, he felt the lump in his throat make an appearance again. Noticing Kuro watching him with guilt filled eyes, Mahiru wiped his own, and slowly made his way towards the Servamp, who finally moved his gaze to the steaming ramen bowl. “…this is for you…I don’t deserve it.”

Hearing this, Mahiru’s eyes widened as Kuro gently pushed his favorite ramen bowl towards the Eve, before letting his arms hang loosely at his sides, keeping his eyes trained on their feet. Glancing at the food, Mahiru sighed softly, before stepping closer to Kuro, slowly reaching out for him. Keeping still, Kuro felt Mahiru’s warm hands cup his cheeks, before his head was lifted and he had to meet Mahiru’s gaze.

“Kuro…” Hearing his name, Kuro felt his breath hitch as tears clouded his own eyes. Smiling sadly at his Servamp, Mahiru let go of his face, and slowly brought Kuro into a hug. Wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s shoulders, Kuro smothered his Eve to his chest, and listen as Mahiru let out little giggles as he wrapped his arms around Kuro’s waist. “It’s going to be okay, Kuro. Shh…it’s gonna be fine.”

“I’m…s-sorry Mahiru…” Kuro stuttered out, clinging to his Eve. Smiling brightly, Mahiru hugged Kuro harder, and buried his face deeper into the Servamp’s chest. Nuzzling his face into Mahiru’s hair, Kuro took in his Eve’s scent as the feeling of happiness began to flutter through their bond. Feeling Mahiru try to pull away, Kuro let him, and flushed slightly when the brunet ruffled his hair affectionately. “…r-really sorry.”

“I know you are, ya lazy neet,” Mahiru chuckled teasingly, brushing Kuro’s bangs away from his face so they could look each other in the eyes. Observing his Eve, Kuro felt the guilt leave him as he took in the forgiving waves his Eve was giving off. Feeling Kuro relax completely in his hands, Mahiru smiled, and glanced towards the still hot ramen. “We can talk about it after dinner. Now, how about we split some of that ramen, hm?”

Nodding softly, Kuro watched as Mahiru split the ramen equally, before handing a bowl to him. Taking it, Kuro slowly followed Mahiru into the living room, and when they sat down on the couch, and ate their food together, Kuro observed the way Mahiru would laugh at a funny scene in the anime. Taking a bite of his own food, the Servamp felt a feeling blossom in his chest, and he couldn’t help but think how good it feels to have someone to eat with. He never wanted to take advantage of Mahiru ever again, and even if that meant cleaning up after himself, Kuro knew that seeing his Eve smiling and laughing would make all the troublesome work worth it.


	4. Longing/Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my day 4 to kuromahi week. Since I made the last few prompts hurt/comfort, I made this one a fluffy prompt. I hope you guys like it!

The pair knew that they had a long day. After what had happened with Tsubaki, Kuro felt like he would be able to sleep for a long time…that is if Mahiru would let him. But as the Servamp took in his Eve, and noticed the slight bags the brunet had under his eyes, he had a feeling Mahiru would be sleeping for a while, like him. Slipping out of his jacket, and torn clothes, Kuro watched as Mahiru yawned and slowly made his way towards the bathroom, most likely getting ready for bed like himself. Putting his clothes into Mahiru’s hamper, Kuro slid on a soft black t-shirt, and changed his boxers for something more fresh. Once his boxers were on, the bathroom door opened, and Mahiru came in wearing dark orange boxers, and a white t-shirt. Yawning himself, Kuro transformed into his cat form, and went to go to his cat-bed, but when Mahiru muttered something, Kuro paused and glanced up at his Eve, who crawled on the bed, and was patting it.

“Come up here tonight Kuro…you can sleep with me…” the Eve yawned out, smiling softly at his Servamp. Blinking, Kuro poofed back into his more human form, and slowly walked over to Mahiru. Pulling back the covers, Mahiru watched as Kuro slid under the open covers, and laid his head down on the other’s pillow. Smiling, Mahiru leaned down as well, and pulled the covers up on the both of them. Turning on his side, Kuro watched as Mahiru turned off his bedroom lamp, letting the room fade to darkness, as he himself laid down on his side to stare at Kuro’s sparkling red eyes. “We both had a long couple of weeks…you deserve this Kuro.”

Blinking, Kuro glanced away as Mahiru’s smile brightened the room almost. Muttering his favorite phrase, Kuro glanced at his Eve as the boy cracked up, and the air was filled with his bright, yet tired laughter. Feeling a small smile rise on his face as well, Kuro buried his face into their shared pillow, and sighed. The bed was warmer than he thought it would be. Closing his eyes, Kuro took a deep breath, and let his eyes open as he felt a hand brush his bangs away from his face. Taking in Mahiru’s gaze, the Servamp let himself feel the warmth of another touch in a long time.

“Hey Kuro…what do you think is next in our life?” Mahiru asked, blinking tiredly at his Servamp. Furrowing his brow lightly, Kuro moved to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling as the other kept his eyes on the Servamp. Not really thinking of anything, Kuro let his head turn as he observed the little sparkle in his Eve’s hazel eyes again. “Well?”

“Hmm…I guess I don’t care,” Kuro muttered, glancing at the ceiling again as nothing came to mind for the future. Mahiru blinked at the answer and frowned lightly. Letting out a sigh, Kuro glanced back Mahiru, and rolled his eyes at the Eve’s pout on his face. “I don’t know…whatever happens, happens…I guess.”

“Kuro…you have to have something to want for the future…I mean,” Mahiru stuttered out, trying to think of what to say. Keeping silent for a while, Kuro thought his Eve fell asleep, but when he turned on his side again to eye Mahiru, Kuro noticed the determined expression the teen had on his face. “I mean…Tsubaki became your family now, and Sakuya’s back! We can all be friends now! Um…we could hold parties at Misono’s place, sleep over at Tetsu’s onsen, and watch Licht’s concerts!”

Listening to Mahiru ramble on and on about what their future could possibly hold, Kuro closed his eyes as the thoughts of being with his brothers and sister again began to drift in his head, doing those things with his Eve…and not having to be alone anymore. The Servamp began to want the things Mahiru mentioned. Hearing Mahiru’s rambles begin to mumbled, Kuro opened his eyes again, and noticed the Eve slowly began to fall asleep and by the time he got to his last sentence, Mahiru’s eyes closed, and the boy’s breathing slowly evened out as a soft smile rested on his resting face. Looking over his Eve’s face, Kuro sighed, and slowly crawled closer to the other, letting a soft smile rise on his face as Mahiru cuddled to his chest as he seeked the warmth. Wrapping his arm around Mahiru’s waist, Kuro buried his face in Mahiru’s hair, and closed his eyes.

“I guess those things to sound nice Mahiru…” Kuro whispered, letting his mind wander to the things Mahiru said some more. However, there was something missing. Opening his eyes again, Kuro took in the clear skies as the moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled quietly. Snuggling his face more into Mahiru’s hair, Kuro let out a sigh as that one thought entered his mind before his breathing evened out and he joined his Eve into a long needed slumber. “I need you in my future too…goodnight Mahiru…sweet dreams….”


	5. Protection/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my day 5 to Kuromahi week! I had fun with this one!

“Maaaahhhhiiiirrrruuuu!” Hearing the whine from his Servamp from all the way into the kitchen, Mahiru sighed. The usually productive Eve was finding it hard to figure out what he could do today. When Kuro and him woke up for the day, the Servamp turned on the news while Mahiru went over to the window to see how it was like outside. However just as he did that, Kuro suddenly sprang behind him, and pulled him away from the window just as the teen was going to open it. Glancing outside, Mahiru gasped as he noticed how bad it was snowing, so when Kuro turned them towards the television, it was then that the Eve was informed that a small blizzard was in effect, and everyone was advised to stay indoors until the snow lets up. Which is where Mahiru found himself now, preparing hot cocoa, as Kuro found the most warmest blanket possible so that they could stay warm, even though the heater was on. “Come on Mahiru! I got a blanket, and carrying it is a pain!”

Rolling his eyes, Mahiru couldn’t help the small smile that rose on his face as he finished put whip cream on the cocoa, before adding shaved chocolate just on top. Smiling at his masterpiece, Mahiru went to turn towards the living room to call Kuro, but arms around his waist stopped him, as a warm chest pressed against his back, and the Eve found himself leaning back lightly. Kuro felt Mahiru’s chuckles as he buried his face in the brunet’s neck, and cuddled into the other’s warmth. Holding onto Kuro’s hands, Mahiru turned lightly and pressed a small kiss to the Servamp’s temple. Smiling into his Eve’s neck, Kuro leaned up, and glanced at Mahiru’s sparkling hazel eyes.

“Come on, the cocoa is ready,” he said, once Kuro let go of him. Nodding lightly, Kuro carefully grabbed the hot mug, and followed his Eve carefully out of the kitchen, and towards the living room, where the Netflix menu was waiting for them. Setting his mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, Mahiru turned towards the blanket, and smiled brightly when he noticed it was his most favorite one. It kept him warm all the time during the harsh winters. Noticing Kuro sitting down, Mahiru went to sit down next to him, but when a hand wrapped around his wrist, and he was yanked forwards, the Eve found himself sitting in Kuro’s lap, with the warm blanket beginning to get wrapped around him as Kuro’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Squeaking lightly, Mahiru leaned back into Kuro’s chest as the Servamp rested his chin on his shoulder. “If you wanted me to sit on your lap, you could’ve asked.”

Muttering something into Mahiru’s shoulder, Kuro just tightened his grip on the other, and buried his face deeper in the Eve’s back. Chuckling, Mahiru glanced at the screen, and hummed. Peeking up slightly, Kuro observed Mahiru, as the teen reached for the remote, and searched around what they should watch. From anime to a lot of movies, the Servamp and Eve debated what they could both agree on, before they clicked on another episode of Hitorijime My Hero. Resting back into the warmth of his Servamp, Mahiru sipped on his cocoa, while whenever Kuro asked for his, the Servamp would gulp it down, not even minding the heat of the beverage. As Kuro finished the last of his, Mahiru still was sipping on his, and when the Eve turned to take the other’s mug to put it on the coffee table, the boy snorted as he took in the whip cream mustache Kuro was currently sporting. Blinking at the Eve’s laughter, Kuro wiped his lips, and noticed the sweet cream on his hand. Cracking up even more, Mahiru placed his cocoa back on the coffee table as his body shook with laughter. Once his Eve’s hands were free, Kuro pulled the boy closer until his face was buried into Mahiru’s neck and he gave slight nips.

“Kurororororo!” Mahiru squeaked, beginning to laugh for another reason, as Kuro nips began to go up and down his neck. Grinning, Kuro gently began to squeeze at the brunet’s waist, making Mahiru arch up in the Servamp’s lap as his laughs began to more high in pitch. Taking a deep breath, Kuro tightened his grip and rolled them over until Mahiru’s back was against the couch, and Kuro was on top of him, his knees bracing against the Eve’s hips. Taking giggly breaths, Mahiru stared up at Kuro as the Servamp’s hand slowly made its way up his shirt, gently stroking his belly. Biting back giggles, Mahiru reached up, and wrapped his arms around Kuro’s neck, forcing the Servamp down enough to press his lips against the other’s. Freezing, Kuro felt his breath hitch, as Mahiru pulled away, leaving the both of them panting. “…sorry…um…”

Leaning down, Kuro pressed their lips together again, surprising Mahiru. Staring into Kuro’s closed eyes, Mahiru took a deep breath, and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he softly returned the kiss. Pulling back, Kuro pressed their foreheads together, and stared softly into his Eve’s eyes. Grinning up at Kuro, Mahiru gently played with the hair at the back of the Servamp’s neck as Kuro kept gently stroking the skin of Mahiru’s belly. Smirking, Kuro scribbled his nails against the Eve’s belly, watching as Mahiru’s eyes widened, and a loud shriek entered the air that was soon followed by snorty laughter.

“Kurohohoho! P-please! No m-more!” Mahiru cried out in laughter, as the Servamp let his fingers rise until they scratched at the brunet’s tensed hollows. Squealing, Mahiru let his arms leave Kuro’s neck as they pressed themselves tightly against his side. Watching as Mahiru’s body trembled against his attack, Kuro listened to the boy’s bright laughter until he noticed tears starting to bubble in his sparkling eyes. Pulling his hands out of the boy’s underarms, Kuro lightly wiggled them down Mahiru’s sides, and gently squeezed the teen’s hips, making him giggle hysterically. “Nohohohohoho more! Kuorhohoho!”

“Okay, okay, m’done,” Kuro muttered, letting his hands stop against Mahiru’s hips. Feeling the hands stop, Mahiru rolled onto his side, and took deep breaths, as Kuro rolled behind his Eve, and adjusted the blanket so that it could cover them while they spooned. Wrapping his arm around Mahiru’s waist, Kuro hummed lightly as the panting teen snuggled back against his chest, letting their legs tangle together underneath the blanket. Glancing at the television, Kuro noticed that they missed half of the anime’s episode. “Oh…we missed some of the episode, want to restart it?”

Noticing Mahiru shake his head, Kuro furrowed his brow, and leaned his head back so he could look at the Eve. Noticing how relaxed Mahiru was, Kuro blinked, and watched as the brunet’s eyes began to flutter shut. Smiling softly, Kuro placed a soft kiss on the back of the Eve’s head, and relaxed against the couch, keeping quiet as the two watched two more episodes of the anime until both of them fell asleep halfway through the third episode, snuggled together with soft smiles on their faces.


	6. Awe and wonder/ Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so freaking late, and I'm sorry if it's bad, but uugghh. I had a such a stressful day, but I still had to get this out. Please enjoy my 6th day of kuromahi week!

Kuro didn’t always have days like these, but when he did, it was horrible. Sitting beside Mahiru’s bed, Kuro pressed his knees closer to his chest, and tightened his grip on them. Burying his face down in his knees, Kuro moved his hands from his knees, and pressed them against his ears, trying to block out the voices in his head.

“It’s only a matter of time before Mahiru really does get sick of you. Sick of your secrets, sick of just trying to be your friend.”

“T-that’s not true…he cares about me…at least I think he does…” Kuro muttered to himself, slowly turning his head to observe his Eve, who was sleeping peacefully. Biting his lip, the Servamp growled as the demon inside him kept fighting back, letting his thoughts turn from Mahiru, to his absolute nightmares. Burying his face in his knees again, Kuro pressed the palms of his hands harder against his ears, and slammed his eyes shut. “I k-know he cares about me…he does…”

“Are you sure? It seems like you’re having a hard time agreeing with what you’re thinking. Why do you just give up already, Mahiru doesn’t care. Just accept it already, it’s useless to try and think otherwise…do you really want to get hurt again?”

Shaking his head hard, Kuro dug his nails into his head, wincing at the slight pain as his nails dug into his scalp. Biting the cloth of his pants, Kuro whimpered and listened as the demon kept giving him dark words, and when it was starting to get too much, Kuro dug harder in his head. On the bed, Mahiru let his eyes flutter open as the sound of Kuro’s whimpers slowly woke him. Furrowing his brow, the Eve slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Noticing Kuro on the floor of his bed, Mahiru frowned and kept quiet as Kuro kept whispering something.

“W-what if it’s true? What if he doesn’t c-care about me?” Kuro muttered, gasping out another whimper as the demon’s cackles echoed through his head. Frowning, Mahiru pushed the covers off him slowly, and crawled over towards his suffering Servamp. Letting his arm out, Mahiru gently pushed his fingers through Kuro’s hair, making the other flinch, and turn to meet his eyes. Looking into Kuro’s tortured eyes, Mahiru bit his lip, and slowly reached, wrapping his hands around Kuro’s wrists, pulling them away from his head. “…Mahiru…I’m s-sorry…”

“Shhh Kuro, it’s okay, just…come up here, okay?” Mahiru whispered, gently pulling the Servamp up. Letting his body raise out of its cramped position, Kuro crawled up on Mahiru’s bed, until the both of them were sitting near the pillows, with their backs against the headboard. Pressing their shoulders together, Mahiru laced his fingers with Kuro’s, and gently rubbed his thumb against the Servamp’s trembling hand. Refusing to look into his Eve’s eyes, Kuro kept his eyes trained on their combined hand as the demon still cackled in his thoughts. “Kuro…are you okay? Wait…no, I know you’re not okay. Something’s wrong, and I’m worried about you…are you having one of those days?”

Not saying anything, Kuro swallowed the lump in his throat, as he tried to breathe through the rock in his chest. Noticing him having a hard time, Mahiru smiled sadly, and tightened his grip on Kuro’s hand. Knowing that Mahiru was waiting for him to reply, Kuro bit his lip, and slowly nodded. Seeing him nod, Mahiru sighed, and glanced at the moon that was shining outside his window. He knew that Kuro still had his doubts, and he couldn’t be mad at him for it. Everyone had these days, and Mahiru had a responsibility as Kuro’s Eve to help him through it the best he can. Taking a deep breath, Mahiru nodded to himself, and glanced back at Kuro.

“Kuro…I know that I can’t help you take those thoughts away just overnight, but…” Mahiru mumbled, smiling softly when Kuro looked at him shyly from under his bangs. Reaching up, the Eve brushed his bangs behind his ear, and looked into Kuro’s red eyes. “I’m always going to be here for you. And if it’s going to take a while for you to know this, then that means I’m just gonna have to try harder to make it clear. I care deeply about you, and I’m never leaving you, okay Kuro? I’ll stick with you for as long as YOU will have me, I promise.”

“…Mahiru…” Kuro mumbled, looking at his Eve in shock. Noticing the determined expression on his Eve’s face, Kuro quickly glanced away as his cheeks flushed dark pink. Chuckling at the Servamp’s shyness, Mahiru rubbed his eyes again as a yawn contracted him. Swallowing, Kuro leaned down, and slowly pulled the blanket up on his Eve, as Mahiru covered the yawn. Sliding down, Mahiru buried his head in his pillow as a wave of tiredness swept through him. Tucking the blanket under Mahiru’s chin, Kuro watched as his Eve’s eyes fluttered as he stared at him. “…goodnight Mahiru.”

Getting up, Kuro went to leave the bed, but when a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him, the Servamp froze, and slowly turned back to Mahiru, who was sleepy smiling at him. Swallowing, Kuro knew what the other was telling him, so he slowly slid underneath the blanket, and poofed into his cat form. Feeling Mahiru’s arms wrap around his little body, and his face snuggle into his neck, Kuro closed his eyes, and slowly began to purr. Smiling into the warmth of his fur, Mahiru took in his Servamp’s scent, and slowly let out a deep breath as his body relaxed. Noticing his Eve’s breathing even out, Kuro closed his own eyes, and snuggled more into Mahiru’s warmth.

“T-thank you Mahiru…” Kuro whispered, letting out a relieved sigh as he realized his demon finally stopped talking nonsense into his ear as he got closer to Mahiru. It was enough for tonight, and even though the Eve was tired, he did everything in his power to help Kuro through his thoughts…if that was care, then Kuro didn’t know what was. Letting a soft smile rise on his face, Kuro kept purring at he slowly fell into a much-needed slumber, alongside his equally smiling Eve. “I care about you dearly too…Mahiru…thank you so much.”


	7. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day of kuromahi week! I did a natsume yuujinchou au for kuromahi. Mahiru is able to see youkai and during a attack, Kuro comes to the rescue! I really hope you guys like this one, and I am happy to say I am finished!

It’s not like Mahiru meant for it to happen, it…just did. Sniffling, the young boy glanced around the somewhat silent forest with worried tears bubbling in his hazel eyes. To any other person, the forest would be silent, but as Mahiru continued to take hesistant steps forward, he could begin to hear the quiet voices of the spirits, called youkai, around him. They noticed him, some were harmless, others were talking about such vile things they could and probably would do to him. Swallowing, Mahiru kept his eyes forward, as he tried to find his way out…or to a shrine…those were safe, right?

“Well, well, well! Look what we have here! A little, lost human!” someone cackled, causing the young brunet to freeze in his tracks. Holding his breath, Mahiru slowly glanced up to see a pink haired youkai, wearing a clown’s mask, and a long red and white robe. “Don’t ya know it’s dangerous to be alone in this forest, boy? Aw well, you won’t be missed anyways I bet, and I am quite hungry…COME HERE!”

Eyes widened, Mahiru quickly dodged as the crazy youkai bounded down from the tree, trying to catch him. Stumbling, Mahiru kicked off his sandals as he sprinted to get away from the threat of being eaten. Running past some bushes, Mahiru panted, and willed his tiny legs to go faster as he heard the quickly advancing Clown catching up to him. Taking a sharp turn, Mahiru tripped over some tree roots, and slammed his eyes shut as his body rolled down a rocky hill. Whimpering, Mahiru quickly covered his head and face as rocks scraped up his arms and legs, and as his body finally began to slow down, and come to a stop, the young boy found he couldn’t move. Taking his arms away from his face, Mahiru stared up the small cliff with tears of pain sliding down his cheeks.

“Where’d you go, ya brat?! Oh, there ya are! Now you can’t run, can ya?” Whimpering, Mahiru let the tears fall harder as he noticed the clown youkai had found him, and was now sliding down the hill to get to him. Biting back his sobs, Mahiru tried to get up, but as his shaky arms protested the movement, the young boy knew it wasn’t going to happen, and he was going to get eaten. “Time for my meal!”

Gripping the grass with his fists, Mahiru slammed his eyes shut just as the Clown began to reach out for him. Just then, the two froze just as the sound of bells entered the air, and Mahiru felt his body tense up as another presence entered the area, and it was stronger than the Clown’s. Hearing a sigh, and then the horrified shriek of the clown youkai, Mahiru opened his eyes in time to see the Clown fleeing, as another youkai stood in front of him.

“W-what…” Mahiru mumbled out, watching as the mysterious youkai turned around to look at him, just as his vision began to fade into darkness. Closing his eyes, Mahiru cried out in pain lightly as his body was slowly picked up, and cradled. Noticing the youkai trying to be gentle, Mahiru took a deep breath, and held onto the youkai’s black and blue robe. “…please…don’t h-hurt me…I just want my Uncle…p-please…”

Staying silent, the youkai watched as the small human passed out, and with a sigh, he began to carry Mahiru towards his shrine. Once they got there, the youkai set the boy down gently, and sad down next to his head, as he glanced around the clearing. It’s not like the boy means anything, but he just hates when other youkai try to eat on his grounds. Glancing back at the boy, the youkai took in the injuries on Mahiru’s legs and arms.

“What a pain,” he sighed, letting his tail gently brush against the bloody slashes. Letting out a gentle light, the youkai watched as the injures began to vanish, just as the boy began to mumble and wake up. Opening his eyes, Mahiru slowly glanced around before slowly sitting up as the youkai quickly removed his tail. Noticing him, Mahiru blinked, and glanced around, realizing that he was in a shrine…and that he wasn’t injured anymore either. Turning to stare at the youkai, the spirit realized that the boy could clearly see him…and he flushed lightly. “…you can wait here…your Uncle will come from you…I guess.”

“O-oh…okay…u-um…thank you for rescuing me from that creepy Clown…I’m Mahiru!” Mahiru muttered out, looking over the youkai who saved him. He seemed to resemble a cat…his black ears and tail weren’t hidden, and his finger nails were kinda long. Blinking, Mahiru noticed the dark bags under the youkai’s eyes, and frowned. Did he ever sleep? “Um…what’s your name? Like…what do you call yourself?”

“…do I really need to tell you?” the youkai sighed, glancing down at the kid. Mahiru blinked at his answer, and pouted. Seeing the pout, the youkai groaned, and just flicked Mahiru’s forehead. Crossing his arms at the flick, Mahiru kept his eyes leveled on the youkai, and when the spirit figured Mahiru wouldn’t stop unless he told him his name, he sighed. “You’re such a pain…fine. My name is Sleepy Ash.”

“Sweepy Ash?...that name is sort of…odd? Is it okay if I call you Kuro?” Mahiru asked, beaming brightly at Kuro. Blinking at the name, Kuro rolled his eyes, and just sighed. Even if he said no, Mahiru would probably still call him Kuro. Standing up, Mahiru glanced at all the bells, before he noticed a black collar around Kuro’s neck, but no bell. Furrowing his brow, the boy reached out and touched it, wanting to ask, but as someone’s voice echoed out his name, it caused the both of them to freeze, and glance towards the entrance of the shrine. “Uncle?!”

Letting go of Kuro, Mahiru jumped off the shrine’s steps, and went to where his Uncle was, but when something came to his mind, he slowed to a stop. Touching the place Mahiru had a hold of, Kuro glanced up again as he noticed Mahiru turned back around, and watched as the boy smiled brightly at him, and began to wave his arms back and forth as he yelled something. However, since he was so far away, Kuro couldn’t exactly tell what he was saying. Arching a brow as Mahiru stopped yelling, Kuro watched as the boy turned back around, and ran towards his Uncle, who was now visible, and was picked up and hugged. Kuro sighed, and glanced at the bells hanging on his shrine as they jingled in the air, and he was once again alone.

\----------------------------------------

“I promise I won’t get lost this time Uncle! I gotta go!” Mahiru yelled, slipping into his shoes as he ran out of the apartment. Keeping his hand in his pocket to ensure the safety of his offering, Mahiru smiled brightly as he remembered Kuro. It took him fifteen years, but he had finally gotten the perfect offering for the unusual youkai. Noticing the path towards the forest, Mahiru grinned, and quickly darted up it. “I wonder if he’ll remember me!”

Slowing down as he got in the rooted area of the forest, Mahiru retraced his steps as he got closer to where he fell when he was getting chased those years ago. Noticing the cliff up ahead, Mahiru hurried his way towards it, before sitting on his butt, and slowly sliding down, carefully making his way past the sharp rocks. Once he was on even ground, the teen stood up, and brushed his pants off. Hearing the chimes from the bells on Kuro’s shrine, Mahiru beamed bright, and began to run towards the entrance of the shrine. Slowly down, Mahiru panted as he passed the gates, and examined the shrine. Noticing Kuro was nowhere to be found, the teen frowned. 

“Kuro?” Mahiru called out, stepping up the shrine’s stairs, kicking off his shoes as he made his way towards the door of the shrine. Slowly opening the door, Mahiru peered inside, and noticed a small black cat curled up in the middle of the room, sleeping. Blinking, Mahiru stepped further in, and when the floor creaked underneath him, the cat slowly woke up, and glanced at Mahiru. “Hey there little guy. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I’m just looking for someone is all.”

“…who’re you?...wait…” Blinking, Mahiru watched as the cat poofed into some clouds of mist until Kuro was sitting in front of him, gazing at him with observing red eyes. Smiling brightly, Mahiru sat down in front of Kuro, and waited for him to recognize him. Seeing the bright smile, and familiar hazel eyes, Kuro stared hard at the boy. He looked like Mahiru…but…how long has it been? “…Mahiru…?”

“You remember me! I’m so glad, Kuro!” Mahiru exclaimed, smiling brighter as he fiddled with the item in his pocket. Rubbing the back of his neck, Kuro felt his ears twitch as something in Mahiru’s pocket jingled. Noticing Kuro’s eyes gravitating towards his pocket, Mahiru smiled, and softly pulled it out, showing it to the youkai. “This is for you…sorry it took so long…I just wanted to give you an offering that was really special…since you took such good care of me those many years ago!”

Staring at the medium sized golden bell in Mahiru’s palms, Kuro felt his breath hitch. Reaching up, Kuro felt around the collar on his neck, and realized it had no bell attached to it. Had Mahiru noticed it when he was little? Swallowing, Kuro glanced back at Mahiru, and slowly lifted his neck up slightly. Blinking in shock, Mahiru swallowed, and slowly crawled closer towards Kuro, gently reaching out to touch his neck. Feeling the touch, Kuro closed his eyes as Mahiru carefully attached the bell to the collar. Leaning back, Mahiru made sure it was straight before crawling back a bit. Putting his head down, Kuro reached up to feel the bell. Hearing it jingle as he touched it, Kuro’s ears twitched, and he glanced up at Mahiru with a soft expression. Poofing back into his cat form, Mahiru watched as Kuro proudly showed off his bell around his neck.

“T-thank you Mahiru…” the cat mumbled, slowly crawling his way into the human’s lap. Twitching in shock, Mahiru slowly picked Kuro up, and smiled softly as he hugged him close to his chest. Wrapping his tail around Mahiru’s wrist, Kuro couldn’t help the happy purrs he let out as Mahiru played with the new, shiny bell around his neck, and he snuggled him close. “I l-like it…no…l-love it so much…thank you Mahiru…thank you s-so m-much.”


End file.
